


At the end of the day

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: It's nice to know there's someone waiting for you when the day is over.
Relationships: Lynne/Memry (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Sparkle".

Using every last drop of energy to hold herself up, Memry hauled herself to the door and rang the bell. It opened and Lynne was there, greeting her with a cheery smile while the exuberant young dog at her feet barked and wagged his tail. "Memry! You're here!" Lynne grabbed her hands and all but hauled her into the apartment. The sheer energy radiating from her was in sharp contrast to the utter exhaustion that weighed Memry down. Just how did she manage it?

"Hey." Suppressing a yawn, Memry sank down onto the couch and sighed. "It's been a day."

"Sure looks like it. So did you have some fun with your exciting undercover work?" Lynne had a sparkle in her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I was standing around all night in that dumb mascot outfit, having to dance for kids non-stop, while waiting for the marks to show up. Nothing exciting about that. In the end, they were a whole hour late! Totally wasted my time. Honestly, why a family restaurant of all places?" In spite of her complaints, Memry couldn't help a wry smile forming on her lips. It was really something how Lynne could be so enthusiastic to hear the details of her job when she was a detective herself. Looking at Missile with his tail thumping furiously against the floor, she reached out to pat his head. He reared up, placing his paws on her knees, clearly eager for more pats.

"Right, I suppose it doesn't sound that exciting." Lynne let out a little laugh. "Anyway, I bet work is the last thing you want to talk about right now." 

"Gee, you think?" Memry drawled in a dry tone.

"Anyway, I know just what will help you." Lynne disappeared into the kitchen and re-emerged with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses. She plonked herself down next to Memry and filled the two glasses.

"Ahh. Wine o'clock." Memry took a glass and clinked it against Lynne's.

"As Inspector Cabanela might say, nooothing like it, baby." Lynne grinned as she took a long sip.

"I'll have to agree with that." Memry tilted back the glass and gulped, letting the fruity golden nectar swill around, tantalising her taste buds, before it coursed down her throat, cold and delicious. "Mmm." Resting back on the sofa, she smiled. "You know, this is pretty nice. Seeing someone at the end of a long day, relaxing with them, just having company."

"Yeah." Lynne rested her cheek against her hand, gazing at Memry with a soft expression. "It is, isn't it?"

"When I finally got to move out of my parents' house, all I wanted was solace for a while." Memry blew out a puff of air. "Sweet, blissful isolation. That's what having so many siblings does to you. It's a wonder I didn't go insane."

"Huh. So peace and quiet was a rare thing in your household, was it?" Lynne raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"No, I really don't." Lynne took another sip and fell quiet, a serious expression forming on her face. "I kind of envy you, to be honest." 

Memry blinked, directing a puzzled look at her. "You do?"

"I don't have any siblings. My parents were always away working." Lynne sat back, staring at a spot on the wall. "It was always so quiet. Didn't have any pets either. Adults would come and look after me, but it didn't make up for not having a family around."

Memry pressed her lips together. "Gosh. Now I feel bad."

"No, it's okay." Lynne shook her head, smiling ruefully. "It's not your fault I had a less than ideal family life. My parents do look out for me, they always send me money, but it's not the same." She reached out to scratch behind Missile's ears. "I was so tired of living in that big, empty house and they let me move in here instead. So I just lived a quiet life here until Missile came along. Honestly, I wasn't sure it would work out at first, but now I can't even imagine this apartment without him. It's such a delight to come home to him."

"Yeah. As nice as it was finally getting to live alone, the appeal wore off eventually and I just wanted a man to come home to." Memry rested her wine glass in her lap. "Opening the door and being greeted with a charming smile and a kiss... and I was looking in the wrong place."

"What's that, you want a kiss?" Lynne leaned in.

"Oh, I was speaking hypothetically, but alright." Memry turned her face toward Lynne's.

Lynne moved in closer, her lips brushing against Memry's. Memry brought her hand up, caressing Lynne's cheek, and pressed back, savouring the touch of their lips. Lynne drew back and they gazed into each other's eyes, both of them smiling with flushed faces.

"I'll remember to give you a kiss every time you come from now on, alright?"

"Ahh, no, I really didn't mean you had to, it was just..." Memry trailed off as Lynne's head rested against her shoulder. "Just my romanticized image of what living with someone was like." She closed her eyes, resting her head against Lynne's. "Putting my feet up, having a glass of wine, just talking, passing the time together, that's all I could really wish for."

"Mmm." Lynne draped her arm across Memry. "Just the two of us, a bottle of wine... and a Pomeranian." Glancing in Missile's direction, she saw him stand and let out a bark, thumping his tail madly. "Of course I wouldn't forget to mention you."

"Heh. Of course we can't forget the dog." Memry slipped her arm around Lynne's waist. "I really look forward to it, coming here after work, you know?"

"But that's obvious, right?" Lynne grinned. "Who wouldn't look forward to coming here and seeing my super adorable dog?"

Memry let out a short laugh. "Not just the dog, silly. I'm also looking forward to seeing you as well."

"Pfft. I know that." Lynne's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I was just messing with you."

Memry raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you are a bit of a weird girl sometimes."

Lynne's lips twisted in a crooked smile. "Yeah, well, look who's talking."

The two laughed in unison. Lynne broke away, reaching for the bottle. "Alright, I'd say it's time to call for takeout. Any chance you're in the mood for chicken tonight?"

Memry shrugged, holding her glass out for a refill. "Not a problem. No curried chicken though, please, I still don't think I could handle it."

"Alright." Lynne hopped to her feet. She picked up the remote and held it to Memry. "You see if there's anything good on TV."

Once she had ordered the chicken, Lynne returned to find that Memry had settled on a slushy romance movie, which was fine, even if her preferred genre was crime, and she had a feeling Memry wasn't up to that. Quite understandable, honestly. Sipping their wine, they snuggled together, basking in the warmth of their embrace, while the little doggie lay at their feet. 


End file.
